


you’re my butterfly (sugar, boggart)

by katiesaygo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Multi, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira considered the situation a moment before answering. “It looks like you’re practicing the boggart banishing spell in here, alone… because you didn’t want everyone to know you’re afraid of butterflies?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for this week's Teen Wolf Polyamory Saturday theme: magic!  
> based on an au from [this post](http://erikiras.tumblr.com/post/129423171258/imagine-your-otp-hogwarts-edition) on tumblr  
> boyd, erica, kira, and isaac are all in gryffindor and they’re all fifth years in this, despite the fact that you learn about boggarts in year three, right?

“A butterfly?”

They heard a sharp intake of breath and then Erica was turning around to face them with an expression on her face that Kira’d only ever seen her make while taking her weekly potion in the hospital wing. 

“What are you doing?” Boyd spoke again, stepping into the classroom behind Kira and shutting the door.

Erica brushed some dust off her clearly clean robes before crossing her arms over her chest. “What does it look like I’m doing?” she asked, her tone a half-assed attempt at annoyed.

Kira considered the situation a moment before answering. “It looks like you’re practicing the boggart banishing spell in here, alone… because you didn’t want everyone to know you’re afraid of butterflies?” It was easy enough to guess and, sure enough, Erica tapped her nose and pointed to her to confirm it. A smile flitted across Kira’s face at the familiar gesture, and at the memory of teaching it to the other Gryffindor first years charades on their first night together in the castle.

Eyes cast downward, Erica slid onto one of the table tops to sit down. Boyd moved to join her and Kira’s hand flashed out to stop him.

“If we move closer, the boggart might change,” she explained. His confused expression slipped into one of relief. Boyd had had a rough enough time with his boggart the first time around, and that was with Professor Deaton there to step in.

They settled for the table closest to the door and sat down. “You’re gonna have to cast it in class eventually, Erica. Deaton will notice if you don’t.”

Jumping in where Boyd left off, Kira added, “Besides, there were tons of weird boggarts in class! Did you see the garden gnome?” She shared a smile with Boyd, but Erica remained unimpressed.

“Greenburg’s gnome is not nearly as embarrasing as my butterfuly,” she gestured behind her where the boggart was still fluttering around, “I mean, I’m sure you could kill someone with one of those things if you tried, and I already talked to Deaton about it anyway. Where do you think I got the boggart?”

“I kind of figured you stole it from his office,” Kira said, nose scrunched up as she let out a laugh. She heard Erica join in and Kira leaned back in her seat to see Boyd smiling too.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you did,” Boyd said, pausing when Erica threw her head back and laughed again, “but I would be severely disappointed you didn’t invite us to help.”

Just as Erica was about to reply—to reassure him that she’d never pull off a stunt without the two of them and Isaac, Kira was sure—Boyd pointed over her shoulder. The girls followed his gaze and found the boggart butterfly suffering immensely from their loud, obnoxious laughter, poor thing.

Seizing the opportunity, Erica pulled her wand and shouted the incantation: “Riddikulus!” The boggart instantly turned into something that was more actual butter than insect and Erica shooed it back into the chest. She turned back around after locking it up and Kira guessed she and Boyd had similar looks on their face because she shouted, “They’re disgusting! And creepy as hell! Have you ever seen them all together like under a leaf and—”

At that point the two of them were laughing so hard she didn’t really see a point in continuing. “Whatever, let’s get out of here,” she grumbled, rushing past them and leaving them scrambling to follow her out the door.

“How did you guys find me anyway?” Erica asked, in a certifiably grumpy voice, as they trailed behind her.

“It wasn’t that hard. You weren’t at breakfast and you weren’t in the dormitory, so we decided to look for you in one of our makeout classrooms,” Kira said, ending with a giggle as she caught up to Erica.

“We’ve got like twelve of those!” Erica huffed, looking over to Boyd as he came forward on her other side.

Perfectly in synch with one another, Boyd reached down and took her hand at the same time Erica felt Kira slid her arm through hers.

“I guess we’re just lucky,” Boyd said, smiling down at the both of them. “We got you on our first try.”

Kira saw Erica roll her eyes, but she pulled the both of them closer anyway, and then Kira was battling butterflies of her own.


	2. yule ball-terflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kira and boyd decide to ask erica to the yule ball and the results are terrifying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the fourth day of boyd rarepair week: favorite polyamory ship
> 
> also for [this au](http://erikiras.tumblr.com/post/140798045523/person-a-asking-out-person-b-to-the-yule-ball-in), which i couldn't resist writing as a follow up to the first chapter: “I meant to create a levitating heart made out of flower petals, but I accidentally made a swarm of butterflies. Which would have been cool, if you weren’t totally terrified of butterflies.”

“Tell me again why we’re asking Erica to the yule ball now when we literally just found out about it today?”

Kira whips back around from where she was peeking out into the Great Hall, “Because this way she’ll be totally surprised!”

“And no one will have the chance to ask her before us.” 

“Right!” Kira exclaims, eyes alight with excitement, and then she realises Boyd’s teasing. She swats him lightly on the arm and levels him with as much annoyance as she can muster, which isn’t much apparently as she’s quickly focused back on the plan.

“Did you get the flower petals?” 

“Yep,” Boyd pulls one of the pink rose petals out of his pocket to brandish as proof. “Are you sure you’ve got the spell down? You only had half an hour to work on it.”

Not that Boyd doubted Kira’s skills, but half an hour was half an hour, and the fact that they were asking in front of a very full Great Hall added a lot of pressure.

“Yeah,” she says in a confident tone with a confident nod that Boyd can tell is right away is forced, “Yeah, it’s totally good to go.”

Boyd raises an eyebrow and looks at Kira, who cracks before Boyd even has to say anything.

“Okay, it’s probably totally good to go. I mean—I managed to do it the last time so I don’t see why I can’t pull it off again, you know?”

Her hands are flying all over the place as she talks and Boyd takes them in his to still them, “I know.”

She gives him a small smile, giving his hands a quick squeeze. Then she’s poking her head around the corner to check on Erica—who Boyd sees sitting at the Gryffindor table when he leans over Kira’s shoulder—and saying, “Are you ready?”

“To ask our girlfriend out? Definitely.” After the initial confusion and apprehension of the three of them getting together in the first place, he’d pretty much moved on from those pre-asking jitters, deciding he didn’t much like them.

Still pressed against her back, Boyd feels Kira giggle more than he hears it. 

She pulls her wand out of her pocket, “Let’s do this.”

Reaching down, he gathers the flower petals out of his pocket and into his hands so they’re ready for Kira.

Somewhere between Kira muttering the spell over the petals and their journey over to Erica, something went horribly wrong. 

The petals floating turned into more of a flutter and then a small swarm of butterflies was descending on Erica.

Who, upon spotting them, got up and walked as quickly as she could while still seeming casual, out of the Great Hall.

Kira was speechless, which really spoke to her level of shock since usually she turned into a babbling mess in these type of situations.

Boyd on the other hands was swearing, softly but a lot, because Erica was terrified of butterflies. Enough that it was the shape her boggart took. She was so embarrassed about it that Kira and Boyd had only found out a few months ago. 

And they’d just sent a swarm of them after her. “Oh shit,” Boyd says after a moment of shock rendering them immobile. He spins Kira around and they rush around to meet Erica where she fled the scene at the opposite entrance to the hall.

 

When they find her she’s tucked behind a statue—breathing heavily, as close to crying as he’s seen her in a long time, and surrounded by the remnants of burnt petals.

Kira immediately rushes over to her side, a hand running up and down their girlfriend’s arm as words fly out of her mouth, “Erica, oh my god, I’m so sorry! The petals were supposed to turn into a heart! I practiced a hundred times and I thought I—”

“Did anyone notice?” Erica looks from Kira to Boyd, her face tight. 

“Probably,” Boyd says, hating the way she winces at the words. “The butterflies, I mean. The fact that you were scared, maybe not?”

Kira nods emphatically, “And we can just tell everyone you stormed off because you were annoyed at us asking you to the ball so publicly.”

Erica’s expression finally softens a little and Boyd lets out a relieved breath.

“You guys were trying to ask me to the ball?” 

They both nod, she lets out a laugh, throwing her head back and clutching her stomach. A tear spills out of her shut eyes and Boyd reaches forward to wipe it away.

“Well, I’m gonna be honest with you both: that was maybe the worst way to do,” she smiles and takes both of their hands. “I’ll still go with you, though.”

Kira throws her arms around Erica at the good news. “I’ll never try to ask you out using magic again, I promise!”

He and Erica share a look and she busts out laughing again—this time, Boyd joins her.

 

When they get back to their table to join everyone for dinner, Malia’s already done them the courtesy of spreading a rumour about Erica having stalked off after the butterfly fiasco to kill her significant others for such a public display of affection.

Boyd is thankful that everyone seems to believe it despite the fact that Erica hangs all over the two of them in public.


End file.
